


Lingering Thoughts

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One who has left his will lingering, ought to have thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingering Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how I like this...actually, to be perfectly honest, I don't think I do like it. But I'll post it for S&Gs.

_How long have I been here? Guarding this land, yet unable to move a finger to help those closest to me? How wrong is it of me to sit here a guardian of a land that I cannot move to protect?  
  
_ **_In your hand, take this Key…  
  
_ ** _Aqua… Ven… I will make this right. I swore that I would make this right. Just give me a little bit of time—if this is the punishment I must accept for my actions, then so be it. I will gladly accept any all consequences that are doled out to me._ **  
  
_So long as you have the makings,_  
  
** _They say are some born great…I believe that you two were. While some achieve greatness and others….greatness is thrust upon them. Can you feel it? There is a disturbance in the worlds, but somehow, I am comforted by the fact that there are those out there willing to protect them._  
  
 _ **Then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be.**  
_  
 _I know for a fact now that darkness finds it’s way into a wounded heart. I wasn’t strong enough to combat it. I know that now. Perhaps…perhaps it’s better this way. Aqua. No, Master Aqua. I’m sorry. I have caused you and Ven nothing but pain and hardship._

**_And you will find me, friend—no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above,_**

_There are many worlds out there, but…they share one sky, one destiny… you have the opportunity to protect them, be their salvation from darkness…_

**_So long as you champion the ones you love._ **

 


End file.
